Who Owns Elena's Heart?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Stefan's trapped in the tomb and Elena's trapped in her house. Damon decides to surprise her with a party. Everything's great until-in a drunken stupor-Elena admits her love for Damon. Does she mean it? Songfic to 'Who Owns My Heart' by Miley Cyrus.


**I was listening to **_**Who Owns My Heart? **_**By Miley Cyrus and for some reason it reminded me of Elena (who owns her heart, Stefan or Damon). So this takes place when Bonnie put that spell on Elena's house so she couldn't leave after Stefan got stuck in the tomb (and her little sacrifice mission). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, _Beastly_ or the song **_**Who Owns My Heart?**_**.**

Elena laid on her bed, surrounded by the books she had read through during the past week. One week. Seven days she had been trapped in the house. After Elena attempted to give herself over to Klaus (and Damon foiled her plan) Bonnie had placed a spell over her house so Elena couldn't leave. And if she stayed in there any longer she was going to go insane!

Tonight she was home alone. Jenna was out with Alaric and Jeremy had gone out with Bonnie…for some reason Elena knew not of.

The door opened downstairs and someone called, "Hello Elena!" up the stairs.

Damon.

It wasn't unusual. Damon stopped by everyday to see how she was doing and to make sure she hadn't somehow escaped. He was being surprisingly tolerable though. Sometimes he would cook her dinner – he was an excellent cook – or watch a movie or even play a board game with her.

A few minutes later, Damon walked through her door. She noticed he seemed to be dressed up in a black button down shirt, the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and black shoes.

"You could have knocked," Elena mumbled, not even looking up from her book, "I could have been changing or something."

"All the more reason to come in unannounced," Damon said with a smirk. He glanced at the cover of the book she was reading.

"_Beastly _by Alex Flinn?" he asked.

"A modern retelling of _Beauty and the Beast_," Elena said, turning a page, "It's quite good."

"Well get up and get dressed," he said, playfully something slapping her leg, "Something sexy." Elena was currently dressed in just a pair of dark blue sweatpants and white tank top.

"Why?" she asked bitterly, "It's not like I can go anywhere."

"Just do it," Damon said, "Or I'll do it for you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before heading toward the door. Elena made a big show of sighing and getting out of bed. Damon just chuckled as he left.

She pulled out of her closet a pair of skinny jeans, a royal blue tank top with ruffles along the neckline and a pair of bright red, stiletto ankle boots. She had no idea why Damon wanted her to get dressed up, but she was starting to get tired of the usual sweats she had begun to wear everyday. She brushed her hair and put on her usual make-up, adding a bright red lipstick instead of her usual sheer lip-gloss.

She walked out the door and Damon was leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest as he waited for her. She noticed how his eyebrows shot up when he saw her.

"Now close your eyes," he said. Elena rolled her eyes, but closed them anyway. Damon covered her eyes with his hands and she tried not to notice how her heart raced at his close proximity.

He led her down the stairs.

"Okay, open them," he said. Elena opened her eyes and gasped. The living room had been transformed into a club-esque scene. The lights were off, the only source of light a few strobe lights that Damon had set up on various tables. The furniture had been moved out of the way for a make-shift dance floor.

But what surprised Elena the most was seeing Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy waiting in the kitchen, all dressed for the occasion. Caroline was wearing a short, strapless red dress with black stilettos. Bonnie wore a strapless, shimmery green dress that reached her knee and black, stiletto ankle boots. Even Jeremy had dressed up in a dark purple button down shirt, dark jeans and black shoes.

"Since you can go out to party," Bonnie said, "We decided to bring the party to you."

"And Damon even let us raid his alcohol stash," Caroline said, pointing at several bottles on the island in the kitchen.

"It was his idea anyway," Jeremy said. Elena turned to look at Damon, surprised.

"Damon," she said, touched by what he did.

"Okay, this isn't a time for sentimentality," Damon said, patting her shoulder, "It's a time for partying."

And party they did. Elena plugged her iPod into the radio and the music blasted through the house. It was exactly what Elena needed after doing almost nothing but reading for a week. She danced and drank and talked and laughed with her friends. Bonnie and Caroline would even be staying the night in Elena's room.

After what seemed like hours, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy went upstairs to crash.

"You know, you haven't dance with me once Mr. Salvatore," Elena pointed out, poking Damon's shoulder and pouting a cute little pout. She grabbed his hand and he grinned. Elena always was a bit more fun when she had a few drinks in her. She wasn't so uptight and righteous.

Elena chose a song and began dancing along to it.

_R_

_O_

_C_

_K_

_Mafia_

_Creation shows me what to do, I'm_

_Dancing on the floor with you and_

She pressed her back against Damon's chest and ground into him. It took all of Damon's self –control not to take her right then and there. Sure, they had been close to each other before…but never like _this._

The way Elena's body moved against his was intoxicating.

_When you touch my hand_

_I go crazy, yeah_

_The music tells me what to feel I_

_Like it now, but is it real?_

Elena wasn't sure what made her so bold with Damon. The drinks? The atmosphere? The thought that Stefan was trapped in a tomb and there was no way he could walk in on them?

Damon laced his fingers with Elena's and she felt her heart race once again. She let the music take her over and their bodies moved together in perfect synch.

_By the time we say goodnight, I'll know if this is right_

_And I feel you_

_(You, you)_

_Coming through my veins_

_Am I into you?_

_(You)_

_Or is the music to blame?_

The feeling of Damon's body pressed against hers was like a drug running through Elena's veins. She couldn't get enough of him. His hands on her skin, his hard chest pressed against her back.

She never felt like this with Stefan. Somehow, deep in her mind, Elena knew it wasn't just the drinks making her feel like this.

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

'_Cause the way you've got your body moving got me confusing_

_I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_(Sparks, sparks, sparks)_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Y-Y-Y-Y-You know I want to believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart_

Who owned her heart? That was a good question. She thought it was Stefan but lately, after spending so much time with Damon, Elena wasn't so sure. With Stefan out of the picture, Elena's hidden feelings for Damon were coming up at full force. Her skin would tingle where he touched her, even if it was the smallest brush of hands. Her heart would skip a beat if he got a bit to close to her. Heck, even the sound of him saying her name made her stomach flutter.

Yeah, she had these feelings around Stefan. By they were magnified by 100 when she was with Damon.

_The room is full but all I see is_

_The way your eyes just blaze through me like_

_Fire in the dark_

_We're like living art_

_And it hits me_

_Like a tidal wave_

_Are you feeling me?_

_Or is the music to blame?_

Damon spun Elena around so that she was facing him. She gasped at the look in his eyes. They were blazing, like a blue fire. Blazing with lust and love and desire. They were all she could see in the dim room.

His free hand trailed down along her hip, brushing the exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans. Elena felt her breath catch in her throat.

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

'_Cause the way you've got your body moving got me confusing_

_I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_(Sparks, sparks, sparks)_

_Who owns me heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Y-Y-Y-Y-You know I want to believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart_

"Damon," Elena whispered. God, his lips were so close. If she just leaned forward a little more…

_So come on baby_

_Keep provoking me, keep on roping me_

_Like a rodeo, baby, pull me close_

_Come on here we go, here we go, here we go!_

Damon's arms wrapped tight around her waist, puling her close. His lips ghosted over her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. She could smell the bourbon on his breath. She could practically melt in his arms at this moment.

_And it hits me_

_Like a tidal_

_Are you feeling me?_

_Or is the music to blame?_

"Damon," his name left her lips in a moan as he gently kissed her neck.

"So long," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers, "I've wanted to hold you like this." Their erotic grinding had turned into a slow swaying back and forth.

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

'_Cause the way you've got your body moving got me confusing_

_I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks_

_(Sparks, sparks, sparks)_

_Who owns my heart?_

"Why did you wait so long?" Elena asked quietly.

"You and Stefan-" Damon started to say.

"Are…wrong for each other," Elena mumbled.

"Elena, you're drunk," Damon said, "You don't know what you're saying-" He was cut off by Elena's finger on his lips.

"I'm not…that drunk," she mumbled, trying to find the right words through the haze in her mind, "Besides aren't the drunk ramblings of a person what they're just afraid to say when they're sober?" Damon didn't say anything. He was curious as to what Elena was about to say.

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Y-Y-Y-Y-You know I want to believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart_

_(Who owns my heart?_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart?)_

"I love you Damon," Elena said, looking up into Damon's crystal blue eyes, "I'm just…scared. I don't want to be Katherine. I don't want to be the thing that tears you and Stefan apart. And for so long…I've tried to…_hate you_. It used to be easy but lately, it's getting harder and harder and with Stefan trapped in the tomb and only you around, I don't think I can fight them any longer."

"Elena," Damon whispered. She was telling the truth. He could see it in her eyes. He cupped her cheek in her hand.

"I love you Elena," he murmured, "But I don't deserve you, Stefan-"

"If you love me," Elena said firmly, "You won't make me be with someone I don't truly love." That silenced Damon. All he did was nod as they swayed back and forth in tune with the music.

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning snuggled against something hard and warm. She buried her face into the warm object and realized it wasn't an object, but a person. Her fingers brushed against skin.

Suddenly, the events of last night hit her. Dancing with Damon, her confession.

Slowly, Elena looked up to see Damon looking down at her, a small smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said. Elena groaned, burying her face in his chest.

"Did I really say what I think I did last night?" Elena asked. She wasn't ready to confront this. Her drunken state had forced her to confess the feelings she never wanted to even confront.

"That you love me?" he asked, "Yeah. I understand if you didn't mean it. You were drunk…" Elena heard a tinge of sadness in is voice.

"No, I meant it," she said, looking up at him, pushing the hair out of her face. Damon's eyebrows shot up.

"I just," Elena chuckled, "I can't believe I finally said it." Elena laughed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I love you Damon," she said, almost in astonishment at her own words. Damon grinned, running a hand through Elena's hair.

"I love you too Elena," he said. He gently grasped the back of her head and bought her face toward his, their lips meeting in a kiss. The kiss started out slow and hesitant, but soon turned passionate and heated as the poured out all their pent up emotions into the kiss.

When they parted, Elena giggled.

"I love you Damon," she said, her dark brown eyes sparkling.

"Can't stop saying it now, can you?" Damon teased. Elena giggled again. She glanced around her room and noticed something.

"Where's Bonnie and Caroline?" she asked. They were supposed to be crashing in her room.

"Caroline is in the spare bedroom," Damon said, "And Bonnie crashed with Jeremy." Elena's eyebrows nearly shot off her face.

"Bonnie and Jeremy?" she said, her voice raising an octave, "In the same _bed_?"

"Don't worry," Damon chuckled, "Last time I checked, all clothes were still on. Although Bonnie looked awfully comfy in his arms. Should we wake them or let Jenna find them like that?"

"Let Jenna find them," Elena chuckled, "I can't believe this! If something is going between them and they didn't tell me-" Damon cut her off with a kiss and suddenly, Elena's was too preoccupied with Damon's tongue in her mouth to even remember what she had meant to say. He rolled over, covering Elena's body with his own.

"What…are…we …going…to…tell…Stefan?" Elena asked between kissed. Damon groaned.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment," he mumbled against her lips, "Let's cross the brooding bridge when we get to it." Elena nodded in agreement and bought her lips to his again.

**I'm actually pretty glad how this turned out. Better than I could have thought. And I had Elena reading _Beastly _because I'm read _Beastly _a few weeks ago (and I am now reading _A Kiss in Time _by the same author. It's a modern retelling of _Sleeping Beauty_). _Beastly _is definitely one of my favorite books, the end had me in tears and I usually don't cry while reading. Read it if you can, it's awesome! I can't wait until the movie comes out (well, that and Alex Pettyfer is freaking gorgeous. I just saw him in _I am Number Four_. Great movie...and I got to stare at Alex Pettyfer for about two hours ^-^ Damn is that boy gorgeous!) I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
